This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Existing stateless autoconfiguration techniques enable an IPv6 device (e.g., host device) to create its own autoconfigured IPv6 address in response to a received router advertisement message specifying a link prefix advertised by an advertising router device. The IPv6 device can create the autoconfigured IPv6 address based on concatenating the link prefix with a suffix (e.g., an Extended Unique Identifier (EUI-64) link layer device address, a randomly-generated number, etc.).
The IPv6 device initiates a duplicate address detection (DAD) procedure to determine from another IPv6 device whether the autoconfigured IPv6 address is already in use: the IPv6 device can initiate the DAD procedure based on broadcasting/multicasting a query (e.g., a Neighbor Solicitation message) to all IPv6 devices in the link layer domain; alternately the IPv6 device can send a unicast address registration message to a router and await an acknowledgement from the router that a duplicate address is not detected.